His Night Flower
by acc2787
Summary: It is spring and Kaoru is acting strange, Kenshin finds her sneaking out of the dojo one night! And no it is not what you think


**Title: His Night Flower**

**Characters: Kenshin and Kaoru**

Kaoru smiled at the green grass and the new leaves growing on the few trees that were

inside her dojo, spring was finally here. Her favorite time of the year had finally come

back, which meant it was time to visit her and her mother's favorite place during this

time of the year. She smile thinking to herself 'tonight, I will go tonight.'

* * *

That night everyone in the dojo was surprised when Kaoru ate less than usual and also

said that she was going to turn in early. Megumi immediately went into doctor mode

and started checking Kaoru's head and pulse for any sign of irregularity. When she found

nothing she started to get even more worried but Kaoru calmed her down saying that she

had a big lunch and she had worn herself out today with her extra training. She tried to

assure the doctor that there was nothing wrong and that she was perfectly fine, however

Kaoru could tell that she hadn't convince the cunning fox lady or a certain worried

looking rurouni but she left the room anyway not wanting to give away her real reason for

going to bed early.

* * *

Later that night Kaoru laid wide awake waiting till she felt the ki of her companions to

slowly start to relax as they edged toward sleep. Once she felt Yahiko, Sano, and

Kenshin's ki relax Kaoru silent got up off of her futon still dressed in her training clothes.

She opened the sliding door to the training yard of the dojo and quietly walk towards the

back gate, a smile on her lips.

* * *

Kenshin eyes snapped open when he felt Kaoru's over excited ki leave the dojo. His mind

immediately started to jump to the conclusion that Kaoru had once again been taken right

under his nose. Kenshin concentrated for a moment and realize that wherever Kaoru

was going it was not by force because her ki had a very happy feel to it. Kenshin frowned

as he started to wonder just where his sweat Kaoru was going. It was then that he go

dressed in hurry in order to follow her and find out.

Kenshin followed Kaoru's ki to the edge of the forest on the outskirts of town, he had

wondered many times that night just where his little tanuki was going without telling any

one and not asking someone to accompany her. It was simply to dangerous for her to be

alone at this time of night, anywhere much less the forest. Kenshin could just picture his

sweat Kaoru getting attacked by a wild animals or a group of thugs who's hideout was

somewhere in this forest. His jaw tightened as he followed Kaoru's brilliant ki through

the forest to a trail that he was not very familiar with. Kenshin became distressed when he

felt Kaoru's ki stop and slowly become dimmer, which could mean a million things 'she

could simply be relaxing,' he told himself 'or someone could have snuck up on her and

knocked her out or she have been bitten by a poisoness animal', he started to run faster as

he need her now tranquil ki. 'Please be alright Miss Kaoru.' he begged mentally as he

neared her.

Kenshin stopped as Kaoru's form came into view and what he saw, what he heard was

beyond his comprehension. His beautiful blue eyed ebony haired, Kaoru was sitting on top

of hill in the middle of a clearing in the forest her hands laid flat on lap of her folded legs

she was still wearing her white and blue training out fit but her hair was down and softly

flowing behind her as the wind caressed it away from her ivory face. She looked up to the

darkening sky a small sad smile graced her lips and a few tears slowly slide down her face

as the moon started to rise in the darkening sky.

The light of the moon glistened off of her goddess like face. It was then as the moon

started to glide higher into the sky that the knee high green grass that covered the hill

Kaoru was sitting on started to glow white and gold as the blossoms of strange flowers

Kenshin had never seen before began to bloom. Kenshin watched as Kaoru caressed the

petals of a flower close to her with her fingers before she slowly lowered her head to

smell it, the smile that graced her lips grew wider as she inhaled the sent of the

mysterious blossom. Kenshin felt his stomach clinch as he took in the seen before him it felt

so unreal but then just as Kenshin started to believe that he was in a dream Kaoru spoke.

"Hello mother, it's a beautiful spring night and the seeds that we planted so many years

ago have grown and bloomed yet again. I miss you and father I miss our late night walks

in the spring to check on our flowers and to see how many have grown that year. I have

completed this walk alone for many years since your death, father did not want to be

reminded of you and now I am sure he is with you and I hope you are both listening. I

wasn't sure what to do this year really, I wanted to invite my friends to come and see but

at the same time I wanted this sacred time to be with you. I love you and father with all

my heart, I am doing my best to live on the way you would want me to but it hurts to

share this part of my life to share stories of you and father and our flowers. I know you

would not want me to keep the beauty of our flowers hidden but I guess I am selfish to

want to keep my time with you and my time with our flowers to myself. I love you, I miss

you, and there was a time when the only thing I could look forward to was spring and the

blooming of our flowers. My life is different now, I am no longer lonely and I have my

friend and adopted family to thank for that I want to share this with them I want them to

know your story as well as my own. I want them to know how wonderful and beautiful

you were and I want them to see the beauty of our flowers, of the seeds that you brought

so long ago from you home land. I don't quite have the courage to tell your story to them,

to tell them how much you sacrificed for me but one day I will one day I will tell them

about you and I will show them your flowers." Kaoru bowed her head and started to cry.

It was all to much for Kenshin slowly, quietly, cautiously Kenshin crept up towards

Kaoru and rapped his arms around her still sobbing form. She tensed but then relaxed as

she meet his eyes, and melted into his embrace.

"How long have you been here?" She questioned. "What did you hear?"

"I have been here all along and I heard everything, that I have." Kenshin spoke soothingly

in her ear trying his best to comfort her. "You do not have to tell me anything, that you

don't. Just please let me comfort, I need to comfort you, that I do." Kaoru burrowed

herself in his arms further and that was the way they stayed until the sun began to rise.

* * *

Hey everyone this was a one shot I wrote a couple of months ago for a contest! I didn't win but then again there was only 5 voters! So tell me what you think!


End file.
